What's Different Now?
by Malabrigo
Summary: Stu had been in love with Audrey since he met her. Only problem was she had been dating his best friend. Will she move to Portland and away from Stu?  Two Shot
1. Chapter 1

Audrey threw her car in neutral and lifted the emergency break in to place. She sat in her car momentarily thinking of exactly what she was going to say. The emotional stakes were far too high for her to have a clear mind at this moment. She knew what she needed to say, she just didn't know how to say it. Exiting her car, Audrey lifted the hood of her sweatshirt up over her head and wrapped the sides around her front to protect her from the thunder storm that was rolling through Tampa.

She ran across his front yard, smashing her foot down in to the puddles that were scattered along the walkway leading to his front door. The motion sensor light lit up as she soon as stepped on his welcome mat and rang his door bell.

Stuart Bennett opened the door and stared at her. He was wearing black athletic pants and a grey t-shirt. Speechless, he looked her up and down. She took a breath deep, rain water spewing from her lips as she began to speak. "Can I come in, please?"

Stu woke up from the daze of seeing her standing there in front of him. He stepped aside. "I'm sorry. Of course. Please, come in."

Audrey took her shoes off in the front hallway and peeled her soaking wet sweatshirt off of her. The red tank top she was wearing underneath was also soaked through. She squeezed her hair in her hand, droplets cascading on to his entry carpet. "I'm sorry. Do you have a towel or anything?"

Stu headed towards the bathroom to grab her a towel. "Why are you here? You're supposed to be in Portland." He yelled to her behind him. "I know Thomas left yesterday," he said with a sour tone to his voice. He threw the towel at her from a few feet away. He didn't want to get too close to her. It was always hard for him to contain himself in her presence.

Her dark brown eyes met with his as she toweled off her hair. "I'm not going. I'm not moving to Portland."

Stu leaned against his front door. "Why's that?" he asked skeptically.

Audrey swallowed hard. "I don't love him," she said almost in a whisper. "I don't want to leave Tampa. I don't want to leave you," her voice soft because of the emotionally lump climbing its way up her throat.

Stu walked over and took her face in his hands. Audrey's eyes closed slightly and her lips parted in preparation for the kiss she expected him to lay on her lips. "Please don't mess with my emotions any more than you already have," he said gruffly.

"I'm sorry." Stu couldn't tell if the water running from her eyes were tears or rain water from her hair until he heard her sniffle, but he was studying her expressions and waiting for her to speak. "I told Tom. He knows I'm not coming. And he knows it's because of you."

Stu threw his hands in the air. "Perfect," he said shaking his head. He bit the inside of his cheek and walked in to the living room, taking a seat on the couch. "I spent two years watching you fall in love with him. You knew how I felt about you that whole time!" Tom and Stu had both come over together from England and signed development deals with the WWE. They started off together at Ohio Valley Wrestling and were moved to Florida Championship Wrestling when the WWE ended their relationships with the former promotion. A few months after moving to FCW, Tom sustained a neck injury that would prevent him from wrestling ever again. Audrey was his home physical therapist sent from the visiting nurse. Stu fell in love with her at first glance. Even in her doubty tom boy outfits. Stu was about to ask Tom for permission to ask her out when Tom admitted he was going to do it himself. After Tom had broken up with Audrey for the first time, Stu admitted his true feelings to his friend. Feelings that Tom shared with Audrey when took her back as his girlfriend. Audrey had been harboring these feelings for Stu as well, but she didn't want to go behind Tom's back. Now the situation was different. Audrey had a reason to stay. When Tom had been offered a job in Oregon, Audrey agreed to make the cross country move with him. Ultimately, she could not do it. She was miserable with Tom in Tampa and they would be miserable together in Portland. Audrey had made her self sick on the drive over thinking about the rejection she might face from Stu. "Why are things different now?"

Audrey walked over and put her hands on his shoulders, staring deeply in to his eyes. "The thought of leaving here and not seeing you every day was terrifying." Stu looked down at his hands. Audrey bent down to meet his eyes. "I love you." She paused momentarily thinking about the offer she was about to extend. "If you don't love me, tell me. I'll leave."

Stu pulled his hand away and used it to gesture. "Oh, so off to Portland with you, then?"

"No." She shook her head for emphasis. "I'm staying in Tampa. I'm looking for a new place to stay now," she said matter of factly. "Like I said, if you want me to leave just...tell me that...tell me that you don't love me and I'll leave."

Stu sat in silence staring down at the swirls in the carpet surrounding his coffee table. Audrey got up and walked towards the door. She stepped back in to her ballet flats and hung the towel on the rack where her sweatshirt rested. She turned the dead bolt in the front door and placed her hand on the handle twisting it open. Stu's hand came out of no where and pressed the door shut. Audrey turned to look at him, but his lips came crashing down on to hers in a fit of passion. She wrapped her arms up around his neck as his wrapped around her core squeezing her close to him. Now that Stu had her, he never wanted to let her go. Audrey ran her fingers through his jet black hair, smoothing his curls between her fingers.

He broke the kiss. "I love you," he whispered against her lips. "This better be real," he said. "You better stay," his tone was serious.

"I only want to be with you," she pulled him towards her and planted another passionate kiss on his thin lips. He picked her up and cradled her across his body, carrying her across his home and in to his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

He gently lay her down in the center of his plush bedding. He sat back and ran his hand over the front of her. "We should get you out of these wet clothes. You must be freezing," he said as his lips curled in to a smile for the first time. Audrey nodded as she sat up. Stu placed his hands on her hips and slowly slid his hands up her shirt until he lifted it over her head. He crumpled it in to a ball and threw it on the floor. He moved towards her neck and gently kissed off the droplets of rain that had continued to roll down from her hair. She moaned audibly as his lips and tongue danced their way over her soft flesh.

Stu chuckled at her reaction. "We're just getting started," he whispered at her. Audrey reached her hands around his hips tugging his shirt from around his waist and pulling it up over his head. She had seen him in the shirtless before; both in the ring and poolside at the BBQ's she had put on with Tom, but here she was free to run her hands up and down his chest. Her eyes wandered as she licked her lips. He reached around and snapped her bra open with one tug and slid it off her shoulders.

"You've had a lot of practice," she laughed. He responded by lowering his head and enveloping her left nipple in to his mouth. Her back arched, pushing her breasts closer to him. He cupped his hands around the sides of her breasts, pushing them towards each other as his left thumb ran over her right nipple which was hardening at his touch. Audrey reached down and ran her hand along Stu's hard length over his pants. He released her nipple from his mouth as he moaned in response. Stu looked up at Audrey, a bright smile flashed across her face. "I've wanted this for a long, long time, Stu. Please make love to me. Make love to me like you've always wanted."

Stu's face lit up at being given permission. He'd imagined what making love to her would be like hundreds of times. Stu hadn't remained celibate while she was with Tom. Often times he would take a drunk girl home from the bar to cure the need he had for physical contact, but none of them satiated the desire that he had for Audrey.

He kissed down her stomach to the edge of her pants and fiddled with the button and zipper on her jeans. He stood up at the foot of the bed and tugged hard on the wet jeans sticking to her legs. They both laughed as he almost fell over since he was pulling with such force. "I'm sorry," she said, her face turning a crimson color.

Stu scaled up her frame. "Don't be sorry." He kissed her softly on the lips. "You're beautiful," he said as he kissed her again. Stu slowly slid his finger under the lace panties covering her wet center. She tensed at his touch, but he pushed himself deep inside of her, eliciting a moan from her lips. He removed his finger and licked her taste off of him. "You're delicious, too." She knew that he would be a gentleman in the bedroom. He quickly plunged two fingers in to her this time, drawing her juices out with each push. Audrey tightened around his fingers making Stu have to work harder each time he entered her. Stu's thumb started brushing back and forth across her clit causing a flurry of expletives to be released from Audrey's lips. He had her writhing on the bed in pleasure, close to the edge of her first orgasm that night.

"Please don't stop," she begged. With that, Stu lowered himself between her legs and began lapping up her delicious juices. He had meant it when he said she tasted delicious. The contact of Stu's tongue on her clit sent Audrey into a tailspin of pleasure. She gathered his bed sheets in her hands as she let her orgasm wash over her. "Oh my God," she screamed as her whole body shook. Stu looked up and watched her writhe around his bed as she came. She let go of the sheets as her orgasm subsided and moved her hands to his shoulders, gently pushing him away. She was desperate to taste herself on his lips and pulled his face up to meet with hers. "You're amazing," she whispered between kisses. Audrey's hands slid down to unbutton his pant as she sat up in his bed. Stu stood up from the bed and removed his jeans and boxers himself, revealing his rock hard manhood to Audrey for the first time. She moved to sit on the edge of his bed. She gasped at the size of him. He was much bigger than Tom and she was unsure of how she would handle it.

Stu laughed at the look on her face. "Are you intimidated?" he asked.

"Nope," she said swallowing hard. "I can handle it." Stu walked towards her and brushed the tip of his cock against her lips. She licked the pre-cum he had left behind off before wrapping her hand around his shift and coaxing him back towards her mouth. She wrapped her lips around the bulbous head before taking him in entirely. Stu threw his head back and entwined his fingers through her hair, gently pushing her back and forth across his length. Stu wanted to lay down and enjoy this, but he didn't want the perfect rhythm she had set to stop. He felt himself getting close to the edge and pulled her off of him before he could explode in her mouth. He needed to free himself inside of her and make her cum at least one more time.

Audrey scooted back on to the bed and Stu was quick to follow her. Smiles were plastered on both of their faces as they realized they were about to embark on becoming one with each other. Stu wrapped his arms around her as her hands linked around his neck, pulling him closer to her as they shared another kiss. Audrey felt so safe in his arms and Stu felt the need to protect her. Audrey's hands moved down neck and shoulders to his chest. She spread her legs on either side of him, an open invitation for him to enter her. Stu slowly removed his arms from around her back as she lay down on the bed. He leaned forward and opened the drawer to his bedside table, pulling out a condom.

"You don't need that," she said before he tore the package open. "I'm on the pill," she shared.

"Yeah, but..." he began.

She pressed her finger to his lips. "I trust you. And I know you take good care of yourself." She knew him all too well. "Do you trust me?"

Stu nodded and threw the condom on the floor. He teased her opening before pushing himself inside of her slowly. After pleasuring her with his fingers, he knew that he would need to give her time to adjust. "Are you okay?" he asked against her lips.

"Yes," she breathed out. "You feel incredible." Stu's thrusts sped up as she opened up more to him. Maybe it was just her nerves, but he had never been with a woman as tight as Audrey was. He felt her entire body relax under him as he continued making love to her. She bit her lower lip and tilted her head back as Stu kissed down her neck. Her hands traveled up his chest and to his face where she positioned him to look in her eyes. Their feelings became more intense as they locked eyes with each other. "Oh my God, Stu," Audrey whispered as she momentarily shut her eyes.

"Look at me," he instructed. "I want to watch you cum." His request sent her mind in to overdrive. Stu quickened his pace, plunging in to her deeper and deeper, making her back arch off the bed. She was powerless to his movements and could only lay there under him. Audrey knew Stu Bennett liked to be in charge and he was determined to make make her cum one more time before finishing himself. His pressed his nose against her as sweat started to bead on his forehead. Audrey's lips parted as a moan escaped her lips and in to Stu's mouth. Neither could barely hold on for much longer. It took Stu everything in his power to prevent himself from finishing before her. He felt his legs tighten at the same time that Audrey tightened around them.

A small scream escaped Audrey's lips and her fingers dug in to his back as her orgasm washed over her. This demonstration of aggression on her part caused a growl to tear from his chest as he released himself inside of her. Their foreheads pressed together as their heaving breathing began to subside. "You're amazing," he whispered as her lips applied gentle kisses to his collarbone.

"I love you, Stu," she whispered back.

"I love you, too. Stop looking for a place. You're going to live here," he offered.

"No, I couldn't possibly..." she began.

Stu brushed a piece of hair out of her face. "It's been decided. We've already wasted too much time."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for being so patient! It took me forever to get back to this one. Hope you all enjoyed! :)<strong>


End file.
